borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:More Health or Shield?
Is it better to have more Health or more Shield? I had 2 shields - one with 650 capacity and a 'Tough Guy' with 500 capacity + 30% Health boost. Which one would be better? MeMadeIt 01:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) it all depends on whether or not you have a good means of health regen. if, for instance, you have ha healing class mod then go for the health boost, if you don't, then higher shield is a good option. in your case though, if the difference is only 100 pts, go for the health boost since it should be more than 100 pts. TheThor 03:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I personally always prefer the extra health as the above guy states the difference in shield is usually less than the difference in health from those shields. Besides if you are mord you can passively regen health, lilith can regain it by killing enemies or using her action ability, roland can regain it by killing enemies or putting down the turret, and brick can regain it by going berserk. Its alot easier to regain health than you think and its always good to have a larger bank to store it in. --B_tothe_OBBY 03:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- It's completely dependent on what class you're playing. With lilith, you've got lots of shield boosting capability so you're going to have a huge shield anyway. This means you can go either way because you'll have a high shield anyway and/or you can maximize the amount of shields you'll have. Plus Lilith goes down a lot (you depend on second wind) which regens your shields anyway so you might as well have as high a shield as possible. However, when you find a shield w/ 50%+ health bonus the difference is usually worth it. With Brick you definitely want a Health Bonus shield if you're using the skill which increases damage when you shields go down. This way your shields stay lower so you can use that skill. Mordecai can regen health a multitude of ways so I'd go for a higher shield with him, however having a higher health bank makes you more resilient when your shields go down. To summarize, it depends on your playing style. If you're the type to sit back and depend on having a large health reserve to get you through the day, then go for a Muscleman/Macho shield. If you're the type to run and gun and depend on second wind a lot then you're going to want as high a shield as possible. I almost always go for a shield w/ the 60% health boost if I can find them. They're usually close in terms of the shield level and the amount of health you gain in return is HUGE.--Doctorgray 05:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) like gray said its all up to your play style, do this use one of them go into an area with alot of enemies fight your way out, then reload the area and go in with the other one on and fight your way out once you do that you'll know which is more important too you Wylde bil 05:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the replies. I forgot to add that, at the time, my Health was also about 500, so I either had a 650 shield with 500 health or a 500 shield with 650 health. I did the fighttest and I definitely need more Shield! When I hear the shield alarm or hear myself taking hits, I break and run. I also found a Panacea shield with Quick Health Regen. MeMadeIt 10:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC)